


Hungry Like A Wolf

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Bisexual Remus Lupin, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay Sirius Black, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Marauders, Marauders Friendship, Marauders' Era, Minor Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Romantic Friendship, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 08:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14890878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Why must Remus Lupin fall victim to Sirius Black's puns? All the time? Maybe a more important question: why is he still so very much in love with him even after all of these puns?Oneshot/drabble





	Hungry Like A Wolf

Remus Lupin was heading towards the Great Hall. It was getting close to the full moon, as much as he hated to even be forced to think about it, but his behavior made sense for this time of the month. His stomach growled loudly; Sirius gave him a weird look.

"I'm so hungry I could eat a horse," he said as if that wasn't obvious. "Someone," he glared at Sirius. "Ate my chocolate snacks."

Sirius didn't look sheepish. "So in other words you're--"

"You have the 'I'm about to say something stupid' look on your face." Remus sighed. "So whatever it is, please just don't--"

"You're _hungry as a wolf."_

Remus sighed again. "All right, that's it. Get out."

Expected.


End file.
